


Rio

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: His Mother's Son [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a safe place for him and his kits.</p><p>Edited-11-11-16<br/>please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the sound of the knock, Derek frowned. It was after midnight, in Rio. No one ever came to see Derek. Not even Cora. Derek knew she was staying with _her_ pack tonight. The pack that had taken her in after the fire. Derek had found out after they had left Beacon Hills that Cora was going to be the mate of the Alpha's son.

Derek didn't have any close friends that would drop by this late.

Or well, any friends at all.

Derek sighed, he was sure whoever it was couldn't have good intentions towards him. Putting down his book he got up, going over to the door. He couldn't smell any gun powder or wolfsbane so it wasn't Hunter; plus as a rule? Hunters don't knock at your front door.

What he did scent though was odd, it had the same underlining scent all supernatural creatures had, plus there was the animal musk most shifters possessed. So he knew it was a were or shifter creature at his door. The scent it's self was familiar, pumpkin pie and the wet grass of the preserve teased his memory mockingly but there was a new element to it, burnt ozone and ash. Derek's shoulder's tensed and relaxed  as if his body knew there was a threat, yet at the same time knew it was like a pack mate was waiting behind the door.

Derek rumbled a low warning then opened the door of his apartment to see a lone figure wearing an overly large bright crimson hoodie, with the hood up obscuring the figures face in shadow. The figure shifted from foot to foot nervously drawling out, 

" Hey...Derek. Can I come in?"

Surprised, Derek stepped back wordlessly inviting the red clad figure walked passed him in. to his apartment.  _Stiles Stilinski_ pushed back his hood back from his face, "You are a hard wolf to find."

"I have my reasons for that." Derek said plainly, knowing Stiles of all people knew just why that was, " What are you doing _here?"_

"How is Cora? Well I hope? does her pack still treat you like a feral Omega?" Stiles asked conversationally, as his expression turned sly, "Is she still so distrustful of you?"

 _Distrustful?_ Derek thought, like Stiles had any room to talk. Did he not think that Peter hadn't kept him informed about what was going on in Beacon Hills? Derek had contacted Scott and asked the True Alpha if he should come back to help but Scott had told Derek that he wasn't welcome in Beacon Hills anymore. That the territory now belonged to Scott. It had been all Derek could do not to laugh that the kid. Derek might not be an Alpha anymore, not that Scott knew that but Derek did know that Beacon Hills had only and would ever belong to the Hales. Whether an actual Hale was there or not.

"How has the attempted murder of all your friends and whole sale destruction of Beacon Hills worked out for you?" Derek asked knowing about the Nogitsune possessing Stiles if not all the details.

"That's just...hurtful, Derek." Stiles muttered tiredly as he wiped his face with a hand, "It's been a long trip. Can I at least sit down for a moment? Maybe get some water before I go?"

Derek gave the boy a long look then muttered what an idiot he was, Derek wasn't sure if he meant Stiles or himself though. Derek went to the kitchen and got a couple of bottles of water from the frig, Derek pulled out his phone from his pocket. For a long moment he pondered usefulness of sending a text to Scott about Stiles being here. In the end he put the phone away.

Derek returned to the living room to see Stiles standing in front of the large picture windows that had been the apartments best selling point after being so close to a wooded area. Derek watched from the door way as Stiles rubbed his stomach in an odd way, while he looked out the large window at the bright quarter moon though the view from the windows.

"I heard you were dying of some human brain disease?" Derek said, flinching from the dark look Stiles shot him.

Maybe he could have worded that better?

Stiles turned to face Derek; the werewolf tossed Stiles one of the bottles. Derek was surprised at the ease in which Stiles actually caught it instead of fumbling it the way Derek thought Stiles would.

Stiles gave a small mysterious smile, shrugging as he said, "I got better." before looking back at the moon.

Derek nodded opening his bottle of water, "Didn't know that Nogitsune could do that. Heal a human host."

Stiles amber eyes cut sharply to Derek as he sighed, setting down his bottle of water on a nearby table, at the same time he unzipped his jacket, "A nogitsune is a Kitsune who has been trespassed against. Revealing a slight paunch...

 _No, that's not right,_ Derek thought. Stiles should have been more filled out in the face if he had gained weight. The boy looked the same if not thinner but for his stomach. Stiles rubbed it again giving Derek another sly look as he put his finger to hi lips as if it were a big secret? The way he was touching his stomach was _lovingly...was_ the only word that came to mind, much they way a pregnant Shift-

Derek dropped his bottle when the thought fully formed in his head in shock.

There was no way that could be possible! He let his eye sight shift to his wolf sight; he could see a dark aura of black, streaked with royal purple and mixed bright blue surrounding Stiles, pulsing protectively. Derek blinked back into his human sight to see...Stiles now sported a pair of black fox ears that blend well with his dark hair, the tips of them were a deep russet red. He had a tail with thick soft looking black fur, wrapped around his waist, the shadow Stiles cast on the wall in the low light of the room revealed that the boy had more than one tail, just hidden from view.

"Yeah, this is a new thing for me." Stiles said petting his stomach .

Derek made his way over to Stiles slowly because pregnant shifters were vicious with their own mates, family and pack members and even more so with everyone else. Did Kitsune even have pack? Derek would have to do some research about that. When he reached Stiles and since the boy didn't growl or back way, Derek dropped down on his knees and held out a shaking hand to Stiles stomach. Wondering jealously who the father of this child was...and if Stiles loved him?

"What do you hear?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek frowned then put his ear to the boy's stomach as both his hand came up to caress Stiles stomach. Stiles relaxed into the soft touches as he ran a hand through Derek's thick hair. For a moment Derek let himself wonder what it would be like if Stiles was _his_ mate and these were _his_ cubs...but..."Heartbeats..."

"How many?"

"Three, four if you count your own." Derek told him.

"Yeah..."

Derek looked up at Stiles, he couldn't keep the wonder off his face as he asked, "How? Who?"

 "A Kitsune and a Werewolf fell in love. When Beacon Hills was being used as the sight of an internment camp during World War II..."Stiles began slowly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora finds out...

"Derek, you here?" Cora Hale called out as she let herself into her brother's apartment. She hadn't seen Derek in weeks and had only gotten a few text messages from him. It was when he declined the invitation to the monthly pack dinner that caused her to worry. While Derek did keep some distance between himself and Cora's pack he did at least try to be friendly with them when Cora asked Derek to do it. Cora's alpha let Derek stay in the territory because he was Cora's brother and didn't cause any trouble like couple of omegas had in the past. Cora was even sure her alpha would give Derek a place _in_ the pack if he wanted it. Which for some reason Derek didn't. Cora was sure that? Had something to do with was McCall's rag-tag pack. Yes, she had heard about his rise to a True Alpha, it was all the supernatural underground could talk about.

Derek came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl strawberries, blue berries, and orange slices, "What are you doing here, Cora?"

"Well, that's a fine greeting. I've been worried about you, asshole. Why aren't you coming to dinner?"

Before Derek could answer a voice called out, "Sourwolf, where's my snack!"

Cora made a face in thought, "Is that... _Stilinski?"_

Derek sighed, following the voice to a open door that led out to a balcony, he looked at his sister, "Don't upset him," he warned Cora.

"What?"

"...and keep your distance. I don't know how he will react to you."

"Did someone give Stilinski the bite? Or is he just traumatized from living in Beacon Hills?"

Derek sighed, "It's a bit more complicated than that-"

" _Der-ek,"_ Stiles whine floated on the air.

"Coming!" Derek snapped.

"Not yet, your not!" Stiles sing-songed back.

_Eww,_ Cora didn't need to know anything about that.

"We have company," Derek gritted out.

"The good or bad kind?"

"Family."

There was a pause, "Yours or mine?"

"Mine."

"Fine," Stiles sighed, "She can come out here."

Cora followed Derek out on to the balcony, the late afternoon South American sun beat down over head. "Derek, what is going on?" She came to a halt at the sight of Stiles Stilinski sitting in a lounge chair, a small table next to him held a pitcher of sweet tea.

Cora blinked. Because she could not be seeing what she thought she was...

Stilinski had black fox ears tipped with dark russet, a bushy tail in the same colors swished in irritation. The sight of that paired with...being so obviously pregnant threw her for a moment then Cora whirled around smacking Derek on the arm, "What did you do!"

Derek gave her an incredulous look as he put the bowl on the table next to the sweet tea. "Why do you think this," he pointed at Stiles, "is my _fault_!"

Cora smacked Derek's arm again, "One? This is Stilinski! I've seen the way you look at him!." Derek make a token protest, "Two, he's pregnant Derek which can only happen between two male shifters if they want it too, and you were the only one in McCall's little group that wanted all up in Stilinski's business."

Derek scoffed at her. Stiles just laughed as he grabbed the bowl of fruit picking out a strawberry and holding the bowl out to Cora. She eyed the bowl, then Stilinski, mostly because you could never tell how a pregnant shifter would react. Slowly she walked over to him, she picked out a orange slice out of the bowl as she sat on the end of the lounge chair.

"I'm not the father," Derek muttered.

"The hell you aren't!" Stiles shouted as he almost came up out of the lounge chair, "I'm carrying _Hale_ pups/kits! You're the damned _Hale_ I choose as the father-"

Cora had a horrible thought, while she ate the orange slice, after she swallowed she asked, "Don't tell me _Uncle_ _Peter_ -"

"NO!!" Both Stiles and Derek shouted at her.

Cora frowned, "If Derek's not the father? Then _how_ are you carrying Hale pups?"

"It's kind of a long story," Derek started.

"I got possessed by a pregnant Nogitsune who's mate was a Hale. She passed her powers on to me so I can give birth to her pups."

"Okay," Derek muttered, "so not that long."

"What?" Cora asked confused.

Derek looked at Stiles, he shrugged and Stiles sighed, picking out another strawberry from the bowl, "It's like this...

***

After hearing about Liska Yukimura's story, how Stilinski had been tormented by the Void demon and Liska sacrificing herself to save Stiles and the unborn pups. Cora shook her head, "Are you cursed, Stilinski?"

Stiles only nodded, "It's a Chinese one, I think."

"May you live in interesting times," Derek muttered.

Cora nodded, "That would be the one. So, why are you here?"

"Because Derek is the father of my children."

"Ugh," Derek moaned, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"Oh," Stiles said, slyly, "if I were to say the pups were Scot-"Stiles was cut off by Derek's loud growl, his eyes flashing a deep sapphire at Stiles before Derek muttered,

" _Mine_!" Sharply, through his fangs.

"You are very strange, Stilinski," Cora said with a shake of her head, "surely there were better options than my brother."

Stiles made a distressed face, "There _really_ _wasn't_. I had a choice between Derek, Peter, you, "Cora's eyes widened, "Or Scott and Isaac. I considered Isaac for a long time."

"I don't understand."

"The second parent had to have Hale blood."

"Scott and Isaac are not Hales." Cora told Stiles.

"Technicality? When Peter bit Scott he past the lycanopathy DNA to Scott which made him a Hale. Same goes when Derek bit Isaac." Stiles told Cora.

Cora thought on that for a little while, picking a blue berry from the bowl in Stiles lap. "You do know I have to tell my Alpha about you. You've been living in my pack's territory without permission."

"Cora," Derek said, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Derek?" Stiles said suddenly, sweetly, "I'm out of fruit." He held out the now empty bowl, "Get me some more, please?" Derek eyed Stiles for a moment before taking the bowl for him and leaving to do as Stiles asked.

Stiles turned to Cora giving her a hard look, "This going to be only warning I give you and your only getting this one because you are Derek's sister. If you bring a threat into my den..."

"No!" _Beacon Hills was a bad place to learn about supernatural politics,_ Cora thought. "Telling my alpha that your here is only the polite thing to do. Though it's understand that you wouldn't know that. I'll explain things, "she said standing up, "I don't want my brother or you put in any danger because of a misunderstanding. And not telling my Alpha would do just that."

Stiles watched at Cora leave going back inside the apartment. Derek joined him a short time later, sitting down where Cora had, Derek handed Stiles a newly filled bowl of fruit before Stiles asked, with a hand protectively over his stomach, "Are we safe?"

"Are we ever?" Derek said with a snort.


End file.
